


What They Were Built For

by Violet_Abilene



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: A ship if you squint, Gen, Secret Admirer, Stevenbomb, i'm shit at tagging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-19
Updated: 2016-01-19
Packaged: 2018-05-15 00:10:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5764291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violet_Abilene/pseuds/Violet_Abilene
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pearls weren't built for fighting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What They Were Built For

Pearls weren't built for fighting- at least, this was what Blue Diamond's ever loyal Pearl had always heard, had always been told like she wasn't already completely aware of why she existed. Despite the fact that she just so happened to serve a Diamond, this Pearl knew that all it took was one wrong move and- poof. Never to be seen again. Decommissioned, as it were. That's why she was so meek, why she hardly said a word compared to some other Pearls that she'd heard of; she knew how easily they could find another Pearl more worthy than her to serve Blue Diamond should this current model mess up, and spent all of the time others used for talking or doing anything like that serving her Diamond. She didn't really have any other Pearls to compare herself to, behavior wise, unless you counted Yellow Diamond's Pearl who was....well, Blue Diamond's Pearl had never met her, but she hadn't heard this best things about her. It seemed to her that her behavior was already miles ahead of that Pearl's. 

Yellow Diamond's Pearl, however, was a practical angel compared to the rogue Pearl that they were dealing with. No one wanted to be compared to her. 

That was a defective, rebellious Pearl- she'd joined the formidable Rose Quartz and was now essentially at war with the factions that, as a Pearl that was rumored to have been either White or Pink Diamond's (which Diamond she had served, no one knew for sure), she might have once served. This Pearl, from all the stories about her and from her behavior in conflict, was someone who could have served as a role model for all of the Pearls- now, to nearly everyone, she was regarded as rubbish, a horror story told to all Pearls who appeared to slack off that they would forever be regarded as the same inferior caliber than her if they stopped doing what they were made to do perfectly. 

Blue Diamond's Pearl, however, was much more fascinated. Until the day that this Pearl and the Quartz had ambushed Blue Diamond, she had only heard stories told in appalled voices about what she'd done, and the Pearl has listened in apparent indifference. No one could see how her mind whirred with images of how this Pearl might have fought, how her mouth went up in quiet appreciation of her bravery. So, this Pearl was going to fight with (and maybe even _for_ ) this Quartz, huh? 

Good. Let her. 

The Blue Pearl still remembered the brief glance that this frightening renegade had given her while she was given a small break from fighting, this look of pity and fury. What had she done to earn such a hateful look? You'd think a Pearl who was so commonly and vehemently badmouthed wouldn't judge so quickly.... 

.....Blue Diamond's Pearl didn't know that Pearl wasn't mad at her- she was mad at the Diamond she served. All all the Diamonds. All life, Gem or otherwise, was precious- Rose Quartz had taught her that. Pearls, as this Pearl had proven herself and was a proud example of, had the capacity for more than just being decoration. They could be warriors, leaders, thinkers- they just had to be given the chance! Pearl wanted a better life for all of the Gem types, but she'd obviously want the absolute best for the other Pearls- this sweet looking Pearl that Blue Diamond had, every last one of them. 

She had sworn her body, mind, and heart to Rose Quartz, but her spirit.....her spirit was now given to her people.


End file.
